


Gay Cheerleader Boyfriends and Ren

by Knight_of_Space



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, cheer au, doing the frick frack, mentions of noiz, protective ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/pseuds/Knight_of_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off an ask/headcanon that Emmy (koujakuandthediamonds.tumblr.com) had received and her cheer au, I just thought that it was too perfect and had to be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Cheerleader Boyfriends and Ren

At last Koujaku and Aoba finally saw eye to eye on their mutual feeling for each other and it’s been like 3 months since he had asked Aoba out. Today was the day where they both got laid, and of course something had to always prevent them or stop them half way. One time it was Tae-san bringing Aoba’s laundry to his room, that time, they had sprung apart so fast. Another time they were making tea, but then started making out and then making out started to lead to other things and then they smelt something burning. It was the tea. The third time they tried it Noiz had interrupted purposely, claiming that he needed Aoba’s help with one cheerleading thing or another. Aoba thought was strange because Noiz usually got the routines down quickly, but didn’t question it.

But today was an entirely different situation, he and Aoba actually got to make it to the sex part. But just as they were wrapping things up and both of them were almost at their peak, Aoba’s small black dog, Ren decides that Koujaku was a threat and thought that he was hurting Aoba. So he was nipping protectively at Koujaku’s ankles and was growling lowly. Aoba thought that this was hilarious but he desperately wanted to finish. “A-ah Ren, go away.” He tried weakly to push Ren off the bed with his foot, but to no avail. Ren seemed fixed on harassing Koujaku while he was pounding into Aoba. Aoba was half laughing half moaning as this takes place. Aoba cried out which made Ren growl louder at the other, Aoba making the noises didn’t really help the navy haired teen very much.

Koujaku was of course annoyed and gently tried to get Ren to stop biting his legs, toes, and fingers. But the situation just escalated and Ren started yipping and barking loudly, they could do nothing about it but try to focus on finishing. The barking only got louder as they orgasmed with shouts of pleasure. Both teen’s names were cried out by each other as Aoba was filled. And then they came down from their state of intimacy and had to deal with a whining protective Ren.


End file.
